


A Happy New Year

by ashleyerwinner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, New Years, New Years Resolutions, kiss, sam is good cas is good dean is good everyone is great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyerwinner/pseuds/ashleyerwinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What happens when the ball drops?” Cas asked, and Dean shrugged.<br/>“Eight!”<br/>“People hug, kiss, celebrate, you know, make a lot of fuss.”<br/>“Seven!”<br/>“They kiss?”<br/>“Six!”<br/>“Yeah, some kind of tradition, you know ‘wanna be my first kiss of the year’ or somethin’.”<br/>“Five!”<br/>“Is Sam going to kiss the woman he’s been talking to?”<br/>“Four!”<br/>“I think they’ve already started.” Dean said, laughing, pointing at the two locking lips.<br/>“Three!”<br/>“And who are you going to kiss?” Cas asked. Dean looked over at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Happy New Year

Dean stared across the bar table at Cas, swirling his beer bottle in circles. Not an hour ago, he, Cas, and Sam had been following up a lead on a story involving a death of a man who got decapitated wearing a dragon skull. It turned out to be a dead end when the woman told the three that the dragon skull was a prop used from a musical, and that the whole thing had been a terrible accident.

And of course Dean was still suspicious, none of it made sense, but then again, neither did the supernatural shit they hunted either, so why push it?

So, Dean suggested they head to the nearest bar, (FBI Agents get drinks half off, man), and even though Sam didn’t agree at first, he was now nestled up with a blonde hottie in the corner, probably talking about his geeky smart lawyer stuff to impress her. (Although, she was laughing, so she must have been into geeky smart lawyer stuff.)

And although Dean was happy for his brother, (of course he was, Sammy deserved a good night out), it left Dean and Cas uncomfortably staring at each other in silence.

“It’s New Years’ Eve.” Cas said, seemingly out of the blue, but when Dean looked up to meet Cas’ gaze, he noticed the man was looking up at a television screen behind him.

“Oh, yeah. I totally forgot about that. The holidays completely slipped past us, huh?” Dean said, dryly, and then took a swig of beer. Cas remained quiet at that.

Dean rubbed his eyes, a headache building from all of this quiet tension that loomed between the two of them.

“So what’s your new year’s resolution?” He asked, breaking the silence. Cas tapped the edge of his beer bottle, contemplating.

“What’s yours?” He asked, after a minute of thinking. Dean smiled and shook his head.

“Nah, dude. You gotta tell me yours first. I asked you first.” Cas narrowed his eyes and tried to hide a smile.

“I just… want to be a better person.” Cas said, softly, not making eye contact with Dean. He took three massive gulps from his bottle, and Dean watched as his throat bobbed up and down, thinking the words Cas said over in his mind.

“You’re already a good person.” Dean said, gruffly, and Cas tilted his head at him.

“So are you, despite your many aversions to that thought.” He said, his eyes growing fierce with seriousness.

“You should talk.” Dean shot back, feeling his anger raise, and Cas glanced back down at his beer bottle. Dean took a deep breath before continuing, calming himself down. “Cas,” he started, and when the fallen angel looked up at him, he almost lost his nerve. “You did some fucked up crap, yeah, but,” he shook his beer bottle, watching the liquid slosh inside. “You saved me. And you’ll always be a good person to me, so stop blaming yourself for everything.”

He watched as the liquid settled into stillness before looking back up at Cas. His blue eyes were so sad, suddenly, the dark light not being able to dim those impossibly blue eyes that haunted Dean’s dreams.

“Thank you.” He whispered, a softness to his once harsh voice. Dean nodded, and chugged the remaining liquid from his bottle.

He turned to Cas before standing up. “Do you want another?” He asked, motioning to Cas’ nearly empty beer bottle. Cas nodded, and Dean started to walk away, only for Cas to grip his wrist.

“Your forgiveness makes you a far better person than I could ever be.” He said, not looking at Dean, and let his arm go. Dean grit his teeth and walked to the bar.

“Two more.” He said to the barman, dangling the empty beer bottle between his forefinger and thumb. He pushed the bottle aside, and glanced up to see a fiery red head making bedroom eyes at him.

“Heya handsome.” She said, a predatory growl in her voice. Dean raised an eyebrow, and glanced at Cas behind her. As much as he’d like to get laid, he couldn’t let Cas sit alone all night.

“Sorry, taken.” He said, and grabbed the two beers from the bartender. “Nice to meet ya.” She scoffed in disbelief as he walked past her and back to Cas, settling into the seat next to him.

“Ten minutes to midnight.” Cas said, nodding his head towards the television. Dean opened their beers and made a grunting noise at Cas, letting him know he wasn’t being ignored. “You never told me your new year’s resolution.” He said, and Dean elbowed him.

“That’s because I don’t have one.” Dean said, a wiggle of his eyebrow. Cas did not look amused.

“I let you know mine. I think I get to know yours too, Dean.” He said, a little more animation in his movements.

“You’re getting snippy, Mr. Lightweight.” Dean huffed. Cas rolled his eyes and shifted away from Dean.

And then there was silence.

“Fine, fine.” Dean said after five minutes had passed. “I wanna… start getting away from hunting. Slowly, you know. Not like all the way. I still want to save people-have… to save people, but I think I can deal with calling up other hunters instead of driving five days for leads that turn out to be nothing more than accidents.” He continued looking at the television screen, avoiding Cas’ eye contact.

“I think that’s a good resolution.” Cas said, and shifted so he could bump against Dean’s side. Dean looked over at Cas, a smile stretching across his face. The bar erupted in a uniform shout.

“Ten!”

“Oh, the ball is dropping.” Dean said, and located his brother across the bar, tipping his beer towards him. Sammy returned the gesture.

“Nine!”

“What happens when the ball drops?” Cas asked, and Dean shrugged.

“Eight!”

“People hug, kiss, celebrate, you know, make a lot of fuss.”

“Seven!”

“They kiss?”

“Six!”

“Yeah, some kind of tradition, you know ‘wanna be my first kiss of the year’ or somethin’.”

“Five!”

“Is Sam going to kiss the woman he’s been talking to?”

“Four!”

“I think they’ve already started.” Dean said, laughing, pointing at the two locking lips.

“Three!”

“And who are you going to kiss?” Cas asked. Dean looked over at him.

“Two!”

Damn those blue eyes.

“You.” Dean leaned forward, cupping Cas’ face and planted his lips firmly on the fallen angel’s.

“One! Happy New Years’!”

Cas pushed forward hard before pulling back, touching his lips gently.

“Maybe we can help each other with our resolutions, Cas.” Dean said, and Cas nodded, a smile spreading slowly across his face.

“Happy New Years’, Dean.”


End file.
